Aiming to realize ubiquitous society, speed of information transmission has been continuously increasing faster and faster. Examples of a currently available printed wiring board configured to process high-speed signals include a fluororesin board, a polyphenylene ether (PPE) resin board, a polyamideimide (PAI) resin board, and a polyimide (PI) resin board. A material for the PPE resin board of these boards is disclosed in, for example, JP 2006-516297 A (Patent Literature 1).
The fluororesin board, the PPE resin board, the PAI resin board, and the PI resin board as mentioned above, which have excellent high-frequency characteristics, are proposed as various board materials for a current cutting-edge printed wiring board for an electronic apparatus configured to process high-speed signals. In addition to these board materials having excellent high-frequency characteristics, an adhesive material such as a bonding sheet or prepreg is adopted to manufacture a multilayer metal clad laminated board. Moreover, a multilayer printed wiring board is manufactured from the multilayer metal clad laminated board as a material.
For the adhesive material as described above, development of a material having improved high-frequency characteristics is, however, retarded. In particular, in a case of prepreg, an insulating layer has a part formed from a resin layer reinforced by glass cloth having a high permittivity, and thus, it is currently difficult to realize design which reduces the relative permittivity of the insulating layer and which is required to improve the high-frequency characteristics. Thus, it is required to improve the high-frequency characteristics after stacking multilayers as in the case of the multilayer printed wiring board and the multilayer metal clad laminated board.